Breath of the wolfos
by spirit sawsbuck
Summary: link awakens in the shrine of Resurrection with no clue as to who he is. along the way to discover more about himself, he meets a mysterious ally, and finds himself in a strange predicament whenever the sun goes down... (a rewrite of breath of the wild, with an OC replacing wolf link. the chapters will also be posted on my deviantart page:))
1. Chapter 1

"Open your eyes…

… Wake up link"

The voice permeated his dreamless sleep, rousing the young man lying in his watery bed. As he slowly opened his eyes, the young man felt the water around him retreat slowly, dropping away to who even knows where. As he sat up, the young man held his head in one of his hands, shakily looking about a little. _Is that my name. link?_ He asked himself in his thoughts. Well, it seemed to fit, and so link shakily got up, holding onto the edge of the strange bed he had been lying in for support.

As he sat up, the voice spoke again. Link fixed his gaze on a pedestal that had just lifted up a weird looking tablet of some sort. Or something rectangular anyways.

"that is a sheikah slate. Take it. It will guide you on your journey." As the voice faded, link carefully grasped at the slate and took it from its pedestal. The slate suddenly lit up, making link jump a little. The slate lit up and jumped into life.

Link looked at the slate for a little while, trying to figure out the controls, when he noticed another pedestal. He walked over to the other pedestal, and observed it, before the voice prompted him to place the slate to the pedestal. And so he did, with the door opening to another room containing a few chests and another door at the end of the room. A few large boxes and old broken barrels were strewn about as well.

Link opened the first chest, to see a pair of old trousers inside. They fit, strangely enough, but they did only just cover his knees and a little bit lower on his legs, which really did not help his lower legs much. Also in the chest was an old, worn out shirt, that was coming apart at the seams, but it was better than going about bare chested. Still, link felt a little silly wearing such raggedy clothes, but he really had no choice. The second chest contained a small pouch, with an even smaller piece of fur knotted into a bracelet. It seemed to fit snugly around link's hand, and so he wore, smiling at the simple beauty. The pouch, he clipped onto his belt with the slate.

After looting through the chests, link crossed the room, and interacted with the pedestal. There, he placed the slate upon it again, watching as the door opened up, and the sunlight from outside beamed in. link walked over to the opening, shading his eyes from the unexpected light. As he did so, the same voice spoke to him once again.

"link… you are the light… our light… that must shine on hyrule once more… now go! Go forth and bring peace to hyrule…"

Around the same time, something awoke from a small nap. The thing blinked a few times, before yawning, and clambering up the rock face that sat near the cave opening. It then stretched, and snorted a little, as it watched the sun make it's way lazily through the sky. Today seemed like any other day.

The thing sighed, before perking up brown ears, listening for any noises in the cave nearby. Noth-

wait. What was that? The thing blinked in surprise, before a low growl escaped it's furry throat. Something was going on in there. And it had to find out just what it was. One way or another.

Link climbed the wall separating him from the entrance carefully and walked out of the cave slowly. After a little while, he ran toward the edge of the cliff, overtaken with the breath-taking view. All of the land before him seemed lush and beautiful. Link tore away his gaze from the view as he noticed he was being watched by a strange old man.

After a little while, link moved toward the old man's resting place, grabbing a tree branch on the way there. He reached the old man, unaware that he was being watched by something else as well.

"why, hello there young one. It's rather rare that I see visitors up here on this high plateau." The old man began, speaking in a cheerful, calm manner. He smiled at link from under his hood, that concealed most of his face, save for his beard. Link smiled and sat with the old man, hungrily eyeing up a baked apple nearby. Maybe if he took it, then the old man would be fine with it?

Just as he was about to take the apple, another, unbaked but still fresh apple rolled down towards him. Link frowned, but picked up the new apple, biting into it and enjoying the sweet taste of the fruit. The old man smiled and sat, looking around the top of the path that link had taken to reach this spot from the shrine of resurrection. A large figure watched the two, with blue eyes unblinking.

The old man watched the figure for a moment, before turning back to link, who had just finished his apple, and sat there, sighing a little. One apple was not that great, but it would have to do for now. The morning was starting to fade into midday at this point, and link's stomach growled. But he had work to do. So, he turned to the old man, about to ask a question, when he heard a low growl.

The young man whipped around, frowning as he saw nothing, and he stood up, clutching at the tree branch in his hand carefully. Whatever it was, it did not seem to be bothered by link and his tree branch, as the growl did not echo out again.

After a while, link decided to get up and make his way to the strange building he had noticed nearby. Saying his goobyes to the old man, he made his way to the old building, but suddenly stopped. There was the voice again.

 _Link_

 _Link_

 _Link._

 _Make your way to the point marked on your sheikah slate. It will show you the way._

A small glowing dot suddenly appeared on the expanse of blue background, which was outlined by several blue lines. A small yellow arrow was pointing towards something, though link could not see what it was. As he moved however, the triangle moved, so it seemed that the triangle represented him. Well, that actually helped a little.

Link made his way toward the glowing circle on the slate, keeping an eye out for any danger, but he found none, strangely enough. Or maybe that was thankfully enough. As he reached his destination, link found his first enemy.

It looked like a bipedal pig of some sort, with a small horn on top of it's head and big floppy ears. The creature was orangey-red and was currently chomping on some fruit, noisily munching and growling as it did so. With a frown, link hunkered down behind a rock, watching the creature as it blocked the way for him to get to his destination. He sat there for a little while, unsure of how to proceed, when he suddenly heard a loud boom and a roar. The creature snorted and looked toward the source of the noise.

Link took advantage of the distraction and made his way into the cave where the yellow dot on his map seemed to be sat in. the triangle indicating his position seemed to agree, and so link decided to look about to try and catch a clue on what was going on.

As he looked about the small enclosed cave, link noticed a small pedestal with a hole that seemed to fit the sheikah slate. Link placed the slate into the pedestal and watched as the slate was spun into place and the pedestal glew.

"sheikah slate authenticated. Please watch for falling rocks." The slate stated, link frowned, then gave a shout as the platform he was standing on shot up into the air, making him fall onto his back.

At the same time, something perked up brown furry ears and watched with blue eyes as the tower sprang from under the rock formation nearby. It's eyes suddenly swivelled to look at the sun, which was nearing the end of it's afternoon run, and was slowly starting to descend to the evening.

Link slowly got up from the floor and stood rather shakily. As he looked about, the tower bleeped once more "distilling local information..." a large teardrop of energy gathered below an eye marking on an overhanging rock just above the pedestal. Suddenly, it fell, causing little splashes of water to drop out over the air. Link took a close look at the slate, to see that the map now had a large area of land filled in. that, and a strange white head on the map, only for a few moments.

Link frowned a little at the head, but shook his own as he watched the slate spin about and lift up for him to take "regional map extracted" the slate bleeped, as link took it.

"t—t- r—e—be-"

"try… try to remember"

The voice spoke out again. As it did, a light shone out of a made his way over to the edge of the tower to get a closer look, and as he did so the ground began to shake.

"You have been asleep for the last 100 years.

The beast. When the beast regains it's true power, then this world will meet its end."

A large smoky pig monster flew out and roared at the sky as the voice continued. Link felt a twinge of fear deep down, and something else. A deep sense of… Anger? Revenge?

He had no time to dwell on this, however, since the voice began to speak again.

"now then.

You must hurry link. Before it's too late"

The voice faded away, and link nodded to himself. It was time to descend the tower. This was easier said than done, however. As link looked over the edge, a sudden dizzy spell overtook him, and he pulled his head back. After a little while, however, he stuck his head out again, to gauge the distance. Something in him marvelled at the sheer drop to an untimely death, and a part of him seemed rather excited by the height. Weird.

As link moved back from the edge, he noticed a large-ish hole, that seemed to lead to a platform. Trusting himself, link jumped down and landed quite nicely on the platform. He looked about, and sure enough there was another platform, and some mesh like grips on the tower itself for him to climb with. And so link climbed down the tower using the meshing, and jumping when he felt too tired, and he knew he would land on the platform.

The sun was starting to drop toward the horizon, and a feeling of dread welled up in link. The young man absently clutched at the fur bracelet around his wrist, frowning at the sudden feeling. What was going on. Why was he getting afraid of darkness?

As link's feet finally hit the bottom of the tower, and the hard floor, the young man was startled by a sudden "HO!" flying in from somewhere was the old man again, using a cloth that seemed to be attached to some wooden supports. As the man tucked away the contraption, he turned to face link with a smile.

"my my… it would seem that we have quite the enigma here. This tower and others just like it have erupted over the region one after another. It is almost as though… a long dormant power has awoken quite suddenly." The old man sighed a little, before addressing link again "if you do not mind me asking… did anything… odd occur while you were atop the tower?"

"well, I kinda heard a voice. And I saw some big smoky thing out there." Link replied, pointing toward the castle. The old man nodded to himself.

"well now, a voice you say? And did you happen to recognise this mysterious voice?" at link's shake of his head, the old man nodded thoughfully. "I see. Well that is unfortunate" he replied. The old man then turned and pounted towrd the caste with his travelling stick. " now then, that atrocity enshrouding the castle. That… is calamity ganon. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of hyrule to ruin. It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in it's path. So many innocent lives were lost in it's wake. For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, hyrule castle, has managed to conatin that evil. But just barely. There it festers, building it's strength for the the moment it will unleash it's blight upon the land once again. It would appear that moment is fast approaching…" the old man looked back toward link. "I must ask you courageous one. Do you intend to make your way to the castle?"

Link hesitated for a moment, thinking. Then, he nodded. "I do." He replied. "Maybe then I can find out who the voice belongs to"

The old man gave out a slight chuckle. "I had a feeling you would say that" he replied. "here on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, with no way down. If you were to try to jump off, well… no death could be more certain. Or more foolish." The old man shook his head a little at the thought. Then he nodded in thought. "of course, if you had a paraglider, then that would be a whole different story right there"

"wait, you have a paraglider? Can I have it?" link asked, politely holding his hand out a little. The old man smiled and laughed a little.

"why of course. Why not? But unfortunately there is no such thing as a free item in this world, you know. Let's see now… why don't I trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby?" the old man replied. Link nodded in agreement.

"very well then, let me show you something" the old man stated, before slowly walking away. Link followed behind the old man over the nearby hill, and they stopped at the crest. The old man pointed to a strange object not too far away, and spoke "do you see that structure there? The one shining with a strange light?" at link's nod, the old man continued. "it began glowing at the exact moment those towers rose up from the ground. I would think that such a place might house some sort of treasure, wouldn't you?" link frowned and stared at the orange structure, as the old man spoke again. "treasure for the paraglider. A fair exchange I believe" the old man walked over to a boulder and sat down, watching link. "I will wait for you here. Please do return when you have the treasure."

Link ran along the ground, keeping to the edge of the pond that was sat in front of the structure. When he got there, he noticed a pedestal for his shekah slate. As he held up he slate to the glowing orange spot, the slate bleeped, and a blue light seeped up from the floor, making a circle next to the pedestal. " _travel gate registered. Access granted"_ the slate read, as the structure rumbled. The wall of rock moved out of the way, to reveal a small circle of blue with a crying eye, similar to the one on the slate, lying in the back of the structure. A mystical voice in link's mind stated that this was the Oman Au shrine. So that's what it was called.

As link walked onto the circle of blue light, looking about, the circle suddenly juddered and slowly came down, down, down into the interior of the shrine. Link looked about in awe at the amazing blue hued room, before hearing the same voice as before.

"To you who sets foot in this shrine… I am oman au. In the name of the goddess hylia, I offer this trial."

A large stone overhanging a pedestal that looked like the one on the top of the tower glowed gently. Link approached it carefully, and set the shekah slate on it. The slate spun about and laid flat, as once again the same eye dropping action from the tower happened once more, only this time it installed a rune on the slate. The slate spun and flicked back up again, and link carefully took it in his hands. A red horseshoe like rune appeared on the slate and link tapped it carefully. Suddenly, everything seemed to be tinted with pink, s link waved the slate about, trying to see what was going on.

As he waved the slate about, a metal panel on the floor lit up yellow. Link tapped the door on the slate, and as if by magic, the door started to levitate. Link experimented with moving it this way and that, before he moved the panel to one side, noticing a hole underneath.

Link made his way slowly through the shrine, moving metal objects when he needed to, and even fighting a small strange robot by dropping a metal box on it. He gathered the screw and shaft he found in the remains, and proceeded.

Eventually, link came to the end of the shrine itself. There, seated on a seat of stone, sat an old skeletal monk. Link pressed his hand to the eye symbol on the wall in front of him, and the wall exploded into lots of shards of light that shattered and disappeared. Then, the voice he heard from before spoke once more, seemingly coming from the skeletal monk itself.

"you have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero. I am oman au, the creator of this trial. I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of the goddess hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat ganon. With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of the goddess hylia, allow me to bestow this gift upon you…" a small ball of light appeared from the monk and flew gently into link's chest, filling him with warmth. link placed a hand to his chest, and frowned a little, wondering what had happened. The monk spoke out one last time

"may the goddess smile upon you"

Suddenly, the monk disappeared, becoming small particles that floated away. Link tunred, and made his way out of the shrine slowly.

The hour was getting late as link wearily made his way out of the shrine, the orange glow having faded to a quiet blue. The sun had very nearly set, when a strange grunt and smething whistled through the air. Link turned to see several bokoblins advancing on him. He was just about to run over and attack them with his ax, when suddenly he fell to the floor, clutching at his head.

The suns last rays hit the earth as link doubled over with a headache, and a firey pain that shot through his body. The young man gasped out as he tried to stand but found he couldn't. he half expected the bokoblins to rush over and kill him whilst he was down, but they didn't come.

As link shuddered, he felt something pulling out of his skin like little blades. His head pounded, and his hands and feet ached. He collapsed in on himself, trying to get rid of the pain, as his teeth felt like they were trying to get out of his mouth, which broke and elongated. Something pulled out of his lower back, just below hi spine, as he screamed out in pain.

Suddenly, it was over. Link shuddered for a few koments, with his eyes shut tight, before trying to stand. He shakily got up onto his hands and knees, and tried to push up, but found he couldn't without wobbling like crazy. So, he opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was a large brown furry creature, with huge brown ears and a long bushy tail. Four paws were standing firmly on the ground, as two big-ish blue eyes stared at him, over a small black nose and a mouth that was partially open, revealing blood stained teeth. The same substance was on her mouth and fur as well.

"are you alright there?" the creatur asked, extending a paw. Link shrank back, and stumbled, falling onto something soft. He frowned at the feeling of fur under him, since he had no furry clothes on, and he got up onto his hands and knees again, before crawling over to the edge of the pond that sat around and behind the pond. The brown creature raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

With a sigh, link looked into the water. A blond cat stared back at him. Link blinked. And so did the cat. Link raised his hand, and the reflection raised a paw to his face.

The young man suddenly screeched as he realised, he was now a cat! A cat of all things! What had happened to him? As he worked himself up, terrified by the fact that he was now a cat, the brown creature once again spoke up.

"uhh, you're weird. What's you're name?" link turned to the brown creature and flicked his tail in annoyance at being called weird.

"my name I link. and I don't actually look like this normally. What's yours?" link replied. The creature smiled and puffed out her chest, before nodding proudly.

"nice to meet ya link. my name is faria. Faria the wolfos"


	2. Chapter 2

"faria, huh? That's a kinda nice name." link commented, smiling slightly at the wolfos. Faria smiled back, before she scratched at her neck fur absently.

"so, uh link? what's going to happen now? I mean, you're a cat. And I don't know what you were doing in that shrine, but maybe that has something to do with this. Maybe we need to-" faria was suddenly cut of as a familiar voice shouted out.

"Ho there. So, I see you have obtained a spirit orb. That, and you seem to have… changed as well. Do you know what caused this exactly?" the old man asked, pointing at link, who frowned. Faria frowned as well, noticing something that the old man had said.

"hold up. How do you know about what link got in that there shrine? Are you magic?" faria asked the old man. He frowned in response and turned to link.

"would you possibly mind translating what the wolfos said, please? I'm rather afraid I do not understand her speech. But it seems that you can." The old man asked. Link swished his tail, and repeated what faria had asked, surprised that the translating cam easy to him. It was almost as though he had been doing it before…

"clairvoyance my dear wolfos. Oho, or perhaps just something similar. As one gets older it can become more difficult to see what's right before one's own eyes... however, that which was once hidden from view can often be crystal clear. But perhaps that is not true for everyone! oho Ho!"

Faria rolled her eyes, and snorted, as the man continued, link listening carefully.

"the appearance of those towers, and the awakening of this shrine… it is all connected to the sheikah slate that you carry with you my dear boy" the old man frowned, looking over link before speaking again. "where is it, though? Could it be that it does not appear in this form that you take?"

"um, what do you mean, it's all connected?" faria asked through link. the old man sighed, before continuing.

"it has been quite some time since I have seen the sheikah slate you now carry… long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the sheikah inhabited these lands." Faria's ears perked up, as she looked to the old man with questions burning in her mind. "the great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again. But their ancient technology disappeared long ago… or so it is said. It is interesting however to think how something like that survived all this time, hidden away in a shrine" the old man pointed with his stick once more, as he sighed. "these shrines are tucked away in numerous places all across this land. On this plateau alone, I believe there are still 3 more. Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines… and I will give you my paraglider.

Link snarled at this. That wasn't fair! Only one treasure for the paraglider the old man had said. And now he wanted more? Faria seemed annoyed as well, since she had crouched down, and growled, her eyes shifting ever so slightly into weird colours. Link didn't even notice.

"that wasn't the deal!" link shouted at the old man. The old man didn't even wince at the fury coming from link.

"oh? Well, I suppose I changed my mind. I'm sure that won't be a problem for a young go-getter like you!" the man explained. "since I'm feeling generous, I can also teach you a trick for finding shrines. But you would need to be hylian once more, before I can help you. It is always good to look at things from a high viewpoint, such as the tower you climbed down from. I would teach you to warp there, but it seems that you cannot yet, since you appear to have a lack of slate. So, I will tell you this. Climb the tower and meet me there when you are hylian again. Then I will teach you the trick. Farewell." The man stated before walking off slowly. Faria snorted at the man's back, then turned to link.

"so, we're in a bit of a pickle, are we not? Old shaggy beard want's us to climb a massive tower, and you have no slate, or hands to speak of. Maybe we should try and find a shrine on our own?" faria suggested. Link sighed and nodded. It wasn't as if there could be anything they could do to turn the young cat hylian again.

The cat and wolfos both walked away from the Oman au shrine and made their way over to the large decrepit looking temple that was stood some distance away, and not too far away from where link had started off from.

As they neared the temple, link suddenly yawned, exhausted even though he had been sleeping for so long. He dragged himself over to a patch of grass, and collapsed onto it, yawning loudly. Faria raised an eyebrow and picked up the cat in her mouth, before hoisting him up onto her back and making her way to the temple.

As she got to the temple itself, faria started to feel a little tired. Yawning, she dragged her paws into the building to a spot near a chest in the corner. Placing link down carefully, she curled around him, and closed her eyes, falling asleep immediately.

The wolfos opened her eyes to see a strange figure, taking on the form of a large ish wolf. The wolf stared her in the eye, unafraid by her large size or frown. It was gold in colour, with a piercing red eye that glowed gently, and white fur rimming its head somewhat. The other eye it had was strangely closed. Maybe the eye was hurt in some way?

Another wolf sat beside the first, and gazed at the wolfos with hard, blue eyes. This wolf was greenish grey in colour, with a lighter underbelly, and a blue earring for some reason. Faria snorted, as her sense screamed at her that she should recognise those eyes. But why did they look so familiar?

The gold wolf barked and stood, the other following suite. They both turned and walked away, leaving faria behind. The wolfos ran after them, and the trio walked for a while through the murky fog, until they came across a piano, of all things. And a strange man, sitting at the piano, and wearing a yellow fox mask with pointed ears. At the wolves' arrival, the masked man looked over, and laughed a little.

"well now, you've all met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" the man asked, rubbing his hands together. Faria backed away, terrified as the man lifted the mask to reveal his own smiling face. "I know just what happened to you my dear. And I know that you are in dire need of some help. Well, I can help you." The man nodded and turned back to his piano. "just howl along to this, and you will find a way to help those in need." The man played a weird tune on his piano, and the two wolves howled along. Then they repeated it once again, before the man turned to faria. "your turn" he stated and played once more.

Faria lifted her head and howled the tune. It seemed a little sad, but at the same time, peace flowed into her mind. She felt herself drifting away, and as she went, the man waved to her.

"remember my dear, that song shall help you. You will know when to sing it, after all…"


	3. Chapter 3

Faria awoke to the sun's rays hitting her with the early morning light. Link was curled beside her, not as a cat, but as a hylian once more. Faria frowned and flicked her ears. It seemed as though the night had something to do with this…

As the hylian slept on, faria snorted to herself, and walked out of the temple. She needed to find some food, and to clear her head a little. So she made her way down to the forest of spirits, near to the shrine of resurrection, and a small run for the wolfos. As she entered the forest, the wolfos saw the familiar shape of the old man nearby. She snorted and ignored him, since he couldn't understand her anyways.

A little way into the forest, she came across a boar being chased by bokoblins. The boar was weak and had a broken leg, but it limped on anyways. Faria snarled and flattened herself against the ground, hackles raised and claws out, ready to go. She waited until the boar had passed, until she leapt out and bit into the neck of the closest bokoblin.

The thing tasted horrible, but faria held on until it stopped moving. Then, the wolfos went for the other one. This one managed to hit her with an arrow before she reached it, but the wolfos simply snapped it's neck cleanly. With both of the bokoblins killed, faria looted them for the bows and arrows, as well as the horns they both had. Then, she turned her attentions to the boar.

It was obvious that the boar was suffering badly. There would be no hope for the creature now, as too many arrows littered it's hide. The boar turned to look at the wolfos as she approached, her eyes showing pity. The animal knew then that the end was nigh, and it seemed to understand what was going to happen. It laid still, as faira's jaws closed around it's neck, and snapped the neck cleanly.

The boar's suffering was now at an end. Faria quickly mumbled her thanks to the boar for it's meat, then turned her attentions to the arrowhead in her leg. she pulled it out with a sharp pull, licking her cut clean, and snorting. The injury wasn't that bad, and would not hamper her, luckily. Her thick fur was probably the one to thank for that. She grasped the boar's feet in her mouth, before dragging it along, back to the temple where she had left link.

Link was awake, by the time she arrived, and he was happily humming, whilst going through some of the items in the chest, including a quiver of arrows. He looked up at faria, and his eyes widened slightly at the boar and bokoblin items she carried. He ran over, and helped her with the boar, lifting up one side so that the weight was lessened.

"here, let me. Did you get this for our breakfast?" link asked. Faria nodded, not trusting her voice right now, since she had a boar's feet stuck in it at that point. The duo dragged the boar into the temple and laid it down by the corner where they had spent the night. Link started up a fire, whilst faria carefully pulled at the boar's fur and skin, skinning it slowly.

Soon enough, link had a little fire going, and faria had skinned the animal. Link carefully took the boar from Faria and cut slices of meat from it using a knife he found in the chest. Faria ran about outside, gathering herbs for the meal, and fishing in the pond near the oman au shrine. After a while, faria and link both made some breakfast, and ate together.

After a short meal, the duo stood up, and link packed away all of their belongings. Faria had stayed silent this entire time, only growling or smiling as link spoke. The wolfos didn't trust herself to speak to link yet, fearing that he couldn't understand her. So, they both walked in comfortable silence, until they came to the tower. Link clambered up the tower carefully, looking down at faria once he had gotten his way up onto the second platform. Faria waved at him, before crouching down and narrowed her eyes. Link backed away a little as faria jumped, landing on the first platform. She shook herself again, and jumped up to the second platform, where she smirked at link.

"well, shall we race?" faria asked, giving a mischievous grin. It faltered however, when link frowned at her. Of course, he couldn't understand her. That was to be expected. After all, she was just a wolfos, and he a hylian. Faria sighed, and leapt up onto the third platform, and looked down on link, smiling slightly and wagging her tail.

"hang up, I'm coming" link told her, as he made his way up the tower slower than she had. The wolfos barked, and flicked her tail, almost seemingly laughing at his efforts. The hylian sighed, slogging his way up the tower only to see that faria had jumped to the next platform. When they got to the top platform, before the top of the tower, faria frowned and jumped up, catching her claws on the edge of the tower. She barked a little in fear and surprise, before pulling herself up to the top of the tower with a growl.

Link followed not to soon after, laughing at the sight that awaited him at the top of the tower. Faria was there, looking over the edge with her tail waggling joyfully. A flash of joy flew through link as well, but he ignored it in favour of looking toward the old man, standing near the edge of the tower.

After a while, link and faria were looking out over the great plateau, through the special lens on the slate, trying to find the other three shrines. As he looked, faria suddenly turned her attentions to the other edge of the platform they were standing on. The wolfos left link for a few moments, before looking out over the land. Her gaze was drawn to the large volcano on the horizon. As she watched, faria swore she could make out something climbing on it. The wolfos frowned and snorted, before sweeping her gaze across the skies. She didn't find anything else interesting, so she returned to link soon after.

The young man had finished mapping out where the last three shrines were with some strange pins, that lit up on the map located on the slate. With a goodbye wave to the old man, link looked down the hole to the platform below. Faria noticed his hesitation, and grinned, before grabbing him with her teeth, and throwing him onto her back. She then jumpd through the hole and leapt down the platforms, until she had reached the platform second from the bottom. Then, with a crazed bark, she jumped over the side, and laughed at link's yell of terror.

The wolfos impacted the ground rather hard, and link was thrown from her back, as faria rolled to get rid of the momentum. The wolfos sat up a while later and lowered her ears when she noticed that link had a cut on his face, and a few scratches, but other than that, he was fine. The hylian motioned to faria, then made his way to the first shrine he had marked. It was in a place the map had called the eastern abbey.

Faria followed, looking up at the sky with worry, since it was nearly afternoon, judging by the sun's position in the sky. Hopefully, they would find the shrine, before the night fell.

And if they didn't, well, at least faria could talk to link and formulate a plan. But for now, they had to make their way to the second shrine on the plateau.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was in the middle of it's run through the afternoon, when link and faria finally took a break, having got to the southern edge of the abbey. There seemed to be some sort of rusted robots of some sort dotted about the area. Link frowned, and was about to get close, when faria growled. The hylian stared at the wolfos for a moment, wondering what had gotten into her, when faria threw a rock near the robot. It suddenly lit up in a strange pink colour, with a blue eye. The blue eye locked onto the rock, and a blue/white laser hit the unfortunate rock, blasting it to smithereens.

Link gulped a little as he watched the robot turn this way and that, before settling down again, the colours fading, as it went back to pretending it was rusted over and useless. Faria motioned to link to follow her, as they quietly snuck their way past the robot, and crawled about the east side of the the abbey, before climbing over the wall, and into the abbey.

They made their way forward, when suddenly, a loud noise erupted up, and a dinging noise sounded. Link looked down at himself to see a red light being pointed at him. He gulped and ran, but he wasn't fast enough. Just as the robot finished charging it's laser, faria ran behind him, pushed him behind a wall. The laser flew past, grazing faria's back right foot and burning it as it slammed into the wall, causing a mini explosion.

Faria had pushed link out of the way, and had just about covered herself with the wall, when the laser had flown past, and her back foot felt like it was on fire. The wolfos bit back a cry of pain, and instead growled at link to climb the wall opposite them. Link seemed to get the message when faria pushed him toward it, and he climbed the wall carefully.

Whilst link was climbing, faria reappeared in front of the robot, _the guardian_ she remembered with a snarl, and raced about, the pain in her foot ignored. The guardian shot it's laser, but never managed to hit her. Faria snorted and looked behind her to see that link had climbed the wall and was now jumping down. The wolfos smiled, but it was a foolish mistake.

The guardian's fire hit her full on in the leg this time. The wolfos screamed aloud at the burn and large tear on her leg from the guardian's blast. Luckily, she was close to the wall she and link had sheltered behind, and so she crawled behind it carefully, trying to focus. The guardian behind her made it's obnoxious noise a few more times, before becoming inactive once more.

Meanwhile, link had climbed over the wall, and had arrived at the next shrine. The ja baij shrine, or so a mystical voice once again told him. He had just opened the door to the shrine, when he heard the laser fire. He climbed onto the platform, his stomach dropping at the sound of faria's scream as he descended into his next trial.

The time seemed to stretch infinitely as faria lay there, trying to stop the bleeding. There was nothing she could do though, besides sterilising it, and applying pressure with her front paws. Fat lot of good that did. She was just about ready to lie fully on the ground and fall asleep, when she noticed a hole in the wall, big enough for her to fit through.

Carefully, faria crawled toward the hole, and smiled at the sight of the activated shrine. She was safe here. Link had gone in, judging by the glowing orange light and open door. She laid down beside it, and closed her eyes, waiting for link to come.

A gentle hand lifted her out of her dreams, and faria looked up to see a strange but familiar looking child smiling at her. The boy was dressed in green, and had a blue instrument strapped to his waist. As faria frowned at the apparition, it leaned forward and bandaged up her leg, before ruffling her fur and standing. Faria fell back into her dreams, as the young boy smiled, his eyes turning red, before his vanished.

Link had just finished his trial and gained his second spirit orb, when he heard something quietly. It sounded like a small shuffle, and a deep sense of relaxation filled him. Somehow, he knew that faria was safe. The young hylian then turned and made his way out of the shrine once more.

As link returned to the surface, he noticed the sun was starting to angle toward the evening curve, which meant that he had to hurry before he became a cat again. Or at least, that was what he thought would happen. He noticed faria sleeping by the shrine, her leg bandaged, and frowned. What had happened there?

As the sun began to sink lower in the sky, link had an idea. He unclipped the slate from his belt, along with the pouch that somehow contained all of his food and spare equipment and placed them next to faria. He then stretched and had a small nap, hoping to wake during the night, so that he could test his theory.

The curse wasn't nice to him, though. As soon as the sun had set, he transformed painfully into a cat once more. At least he still had the slate, which was a bonus, but he now had nowhere to put the stupid thing. He had the pouch as well, but it shared the same problem as the slate, and faria couldn't carry both. Not with her leg like that.

Link paced about a bit, before rummaging through the contents of his pouch. There had to be something that he could use, surely!

As he rummaged, faria awoke, a little confused at the bandages on her leg. As the wolfos got up, she felt a little ache from where she had slept awkwardly, but she noticed no limping or favouring her other leg. Weird. The wolfos sniffed at her leg, and then frowned. With a low growl, she pulled off the bandages, snapping the cloth with her teeth, and blinked in surprise at her fully healed leg. Just what was going on here?

Link turned at the noise and was about to stop faria from hurting herself even more, when he noticed the fully healed leg. "what in the name of the three goddesses happened?" the young cat asked, as he laid a paw on the limb. Faria raised an eyebrow, but did not speak, only offering a smallish snort of confusion. Link took his paw off of Faria's leg and looked over the bandages that were left behind. Most of them were clean enough to suffice for now.

Faria watched as link somehow managed to make a 'belt' of sorts using the cleaner bandages and clip his slate and pouch to it. The cat then made a few steps, before falling flat on his face. Faria smirked at the cat, before carefully picking him up and placing him on her back

"thanks" link mumbled from his spot on the wolfos' back.

"you're welcome kitty. Shall we go?" faria replied. Link growled and sank his claws slightly into her fur, making the wolfos flinch, before she made her way over the wall to the west of where they had started.

As they made their way to the exit over the walls of the abbey, faria spotted another rusted guardian, and snuck around it, hoping to get some distance between her and it. The wolfos speedily made her way to the old temple, before running alongside it to the south east.

After a while, the wolfos had made it to a log cabin, where the old man was sat near. Faria pulled back her ears somewhat, confused by the old man's ability to pop up anywhere, it seemed, and she ran over for a quick chat.

"why hello there. I see you two are doing quite well. May I ask about the progress you have made?" the old man asked. Faria nodded, and barked. Link translated this to the old man, telling him about the guardian, the abbey and faria's extremely quick healing. The old man seemed surprised that the wolfos had healed herself so fast, but he took it all in stride.

"so, where are you headed off to now?" the old man asked. Link twitched an ear before responding.

"We're going to the next shrine, over there by that cliff" link stated, pointing his paw in the general direction of the shrine. Faria nodded and was about to go, when the bag on link's back slipped a little and a wrapped hyrule bass slipped out and landed on the floor.

Faria rolled her eyes at the fish, before bending down to pick it up. The old man got there first, however, and he smiled in realisation at something. He placed the bass back into the pouch and then walked into his house. He later returned with a green coat of some sort, and a bag, filled with spicy peppers.

"these are for you. I had been wondering for a while what the ingredients to my favourite dish, the spicy seafood and meat fry, and it seems that you have been able to answer the question for me. So here you are. The warm doublet. And some spicy peppers. It shall help you a lot in your quest, I believe." The old man smiled, and handed them over to link, who jumped off of faria, and took off his pouch, before carefully setting the items inside.

Faria barked in thanks, before they were on their way to the next shrine. The duo passed some bokoblins, who were easily dealt with by faria's claws and jaws. The wolfos ran along and stopped a little while later, frowning.

There in front of them was a small set of trees, and a large gap. Large enough to climb a tree across, but too large for the wolfos to jump across, or link to do anything for at the moment. The duo sat there, at a loss for what to do.

After a while, faria and link decided to set up camp and wait for the sun to rise up once more. As the two sat beside one another, their equipment in a neat pile in front of them, the wolfos curled her tail around her feline friend and smiled at him. In the morning, they would continue to the next shrine in their quest to get off the great plateau.


	5. Chapter 5

With the new morning came an answer to the problem that had been posed to link and faria last night. The hylian smirked as he looked about the trees, trying to find the best match.

As link found and began to chop his tree down to make a bridge, faria looked up at the skies, a frown on her features. Surely, it was not meant to look that stormy and dark today? As if to answer her question, it started to rain.

Link had just finished getting the tree cut down and made into a bridge, when he felt the first few drops of rain hit his head. Thinking nothing of it, he carefully made his way along the log, trying not to slip off, and fall to his doom.

The walk along the log was long and tedious, and the rain did not let up, which didn't help in the slightest. Link slipped a little more than once, but he managed to get across. He looked over to the other side to see faria, nodding at him with approval. The wolfos was staying over the other side of the giant gap, to make sure that the log bridge didn't fall down whilst link was in the shrine. The wolfos had sat down and was watching him carefully.

As link disappeared into the distance, possibly to wait out the storm until it had finished, faria curled up, holding the warm doublet over her head and body as best she could. The old man had been kind enough to slip her a cloak, which she now donned, trying to stop the rain from soaking her too much. The wolfos closed her eyes, and fell asleep with the sound of pattering rain about her.

 _Once again, the wolfos awoke to see the two wolves and creepy masked man from before. But this time, the man was wearing what seemed to be a hat made in the style of an eagle. The man nodded t faria, as she frowned at him._

" _hey there creepy mask dude!" faria greeted the man. He seemed to frown, even if just a little. The wolfos lay down, yawning a bit. "what song have you got for me today? Another sad one? Or maybe something a little more light hearted?"_

" _today, you shall learn this song" the golden wolf told the wolfos, before howling a strange tune. Faria copied the tune, hearing a bird call in the distance. She frowned, before turning to the gold wolf beside her. He began to fade, as did the other wolf and the creepy smiling man, so Faria yelled out her question._

" _what song did I learn the first time? And what is this one called?"_

" _this song is the s—g o- -i—s and the other is the song of…" the wolf's voice disappeared before she could fully hear what the answer was. Faria yelled into the mists that only grew deeper, and surrounded her like a blanket. The wolfos drifted away into a dreamless sleep, not knowing of the one who watched over her now._

Link looked up at the skies, noting the rain slowing down to a halt. He smiled to himself and clambered out of the small cave in the cliff face. He looked up at the cliff before hum, and sighed, before starting to climb it carefully. As he climbed, he thought about what had happened the last few days. Ever since awakening in the shrine, he had dealt with such strange things happening.

Just who was he, and why was he here?

After a while of climbing, he had made it up the cliffs and had reached the shrine. The owa daim shrine was stood next to a boulder for some reason. Link shrugged, and activated the shrine, smiling as he entered.

Link had soon finished the shrine's puzzle, smiling as he hefted the sledgehammer a little over his back some more. He walked out into the sunshine, with his 3rd spirit orb, and looked over at the boulder. He smirked as he remembered something. Well now, it was time to have a little fun. So saying, link activated the stasis rune, and grinned as he got to work.

Faria had just woken up from her nap, and was walking to the old man's cottage, when she heard a yell of laughter and some fear too. The wolfos looked up to see link flying toward her, grinning from ear to ear as he rode on a boulder of all things. The wolfos' eyes widened, as she realised that he was coming her way, and she ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the madman.

As link landed, he noticed a very annoyed wolfos staring at him, before taking off for the temple. Link sighed and ran after her, after climbing from the boulder and gathering the cloak and doublet faria had left behind in her hurry.

Faria had made it pretty far in her rush to avoid link, and had somehow made it to a snow filled area. The wolfos slowed down a little, sighing as she stared into the freezing water before her. The stupid boy could have killed her with his antics! But she shouldn't have run away either. The wolfos lowered her ears in shame, before heading back the way she had come, hoping to meet link at the spot she was earlier.

Link had just rounded the other side of the old temple when he noticed faria wandering slowly over from a slope that seemed to be covered with snow. Link sighed in releif, and ran over to faria, bending down and hugging her when she reached him. He sighed, and whispered an apology into the wolfos' ear as he held her close.

Faria quickly forgave link, hugging him back as best she could with her paws. After a while, the two split apart, and decided to press onward up the slope that faria had just exited down. They walked carefully, stepping through the snow and watching for icy patches.

Link was really shivering with the meagre clothes he was wearing, so faria sighed and grabbed the pouch from him. She then shoved the warm doublet at him before looking away whilst link changed himself. The wolfos looked about the area, trying to see if there was a way to cross the cold river before them, but there didn't seem to a clear path.

The wolfos sighed and turned to see link with his doublet on, looking over the same area. He fiddled with the slate for a bit, and pointed it about. Suddenly, he smiled and tapped the slate. A metal slab flew gently into the air, startling faria, before it came to rest on some poles jutting from the rushing waters of the river below. Link smiled at faria, before running for the bridge. The wolfos rolled her eyes and followed.

After they had crossed the river (using faria's jumping skills to get over the gaps that appeared in their way) the duo decided to take the path behind the waterfall. The walk was long and boring, devoid of any enemies, but the duo soon came to a cave at the end of the tunnel, with a few treasure chests inside. Link grinned as he pocketed the traveller's bow, arrows and fire arrows, before standing, and walking back the way he came. Faria followed closely behind, yawning a little.

After coming out of the tunnel, the duo made their way up the mountain. They were temporarily sidetracked by bokoblins hurling snowballs down toward them, but they took care of it with faria's teeth and claws, and link's woodcutter axe.

After a long climb, they finally made it to the top of the mountain, and took a little rest, enjoying the view. The keh namut shrine sat behind them, as they looked out upon the world with smiles on their faces. This would be the last shrine. Then, they could get off of this stupid plateau once and for all.

As link entered the shrine, faria pulled her ears down, suddenly having a thought. Link was leaving the plateau. But would he leave her behind? She hoped not. It would be a shame, since all the wolfos would have on the plateau would be the old man, and she had started to enjoy being with link as well. The wolfos decided not to ask link about it, for she knew that when the time came, she would have to say goodbye anyways.

After all, she couldn't fly now, could she?


	6. Chapter 6

Link came out of the shrine a little while later, smiling at himself. He had done it. He had gotten all of the spirit orbs, and now he just had to show the old man. Faria was facing away from him, looking at the view, but soon turned when she noticed him. She smiled and barked happily as link approached.

"Ho!" a familiar voice once again shouted out. The wolfos and hylian both turned to see the old man gliding down to them once again.

"with this you have acquired all of the spirit orbs from the shrines on this plateau" the old man told link, turning to face his direction. Link nodded, and the old man continued. "oho! Extraordinary!" the old man chuckled. Faria twitched a little. Something was off.

"that means… it's finally time. link, it is finally time for me to tell you everything. But first…" the old man turned and pointed with his staff once more. Faria frowned deeply. This was getting weirder by the second. How did that old man know link's name? did link tell him that? and how was he able to sneak up on them like that, and appear everywhere at once, or so it seemed.

"Imagine an X on your map, with the four shrines as the end points. Find the spot where those lines intersect. I shall wait for you there." The old man tuned, and started to fade, much to faria and link's surprise. Green flames surrounded him as he faded.

"do you understand? Where the two lines connecting the shrines would cross… there … I will…be waiting" the old man fully faded away, leaving a very shocked link and faria.

Link pulled out the slate, and made two lines with his fingers, connecting the shrines. The intersection landed on the old temple, which link set a mark on. Then, the hylian and wolfos were off.

After a while, the duo made their way to the temple. A soft glow led them to a statue, which was surrounded by lots of smaller statues. Link bent down and prayed to the statue, which seemed to talk to him. After a while, link replied to a question with a heart container, whatever that was.

A floating heart literally floated down toward link, and he somehow absorbed it into himself. Link then thanked the statue, before hearing a "ho!" from above. The duo lookd up to see the old man looking down on them.

"the blessing of the goddess has made you that much more resilient, I see… here I am… get up here quickly!" with that the old man walked awayout of sight.

Link nodded, and ran toward a wall. Faria raised a brow, before watching link climb up the wall, toward the roof. The wolfos stopped for a moment, before jumping up after him. Link clambered along the roof, making his way to the glowing man in the tower room. Link managed to get to the tower room, and he and faria walked into the room together.

"ho ho ho, well done there young one!" the old man stated, smiling at link and ignoring faria completely. The wolfos growled, before quieting, and walking to a corner of the room.

"now then… the time has come to show you who I truly am. I was king rhoam bosphomarus hyrule. I was… the last leader of hyrule" faria turned to the king in shock, her ears flattening against her head. The king glanced at her, but said nothing to her as he continued.

"a kingdom which no longer exists." There was a brilliant light, and the old man was gone. In his place was the spirit of the former king, standing before faria and link. the wolfos blinked, unable to process the information given to her, whilst link gasped softly.

"the great calamity was merciless… it devastated everything in it's path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me. And since that time, here I have remained, in spirit form." The king explained. Faria held up a claw, and shook it a little, before heading out of the room. Link saw her go, but didn't question it, as the king was talking once more. As he spoke he walked to the opposite side of the room.

"I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile. So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me" the old man turned slightly to link, and bowed his head, eyes closed.

"I think you are now ready. Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago" link blinked in surprise, but said nothing. He heard the click of claws as faria returned, and sat beside him, curling her tail around his legs in a comforting way.

"to know calamity ganon's true form, one must know the story from an age long past. The demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into malice created the horror you see now. Stories of ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. But there was also… a prophecy. The signs of a resurrection of calamity ganon are clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground. We decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors. These relics, the divine beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. We also found the guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers that fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. "the old man sighed, and closed his eyes, before opening them and continuing, faria and link listening intentently to everything he said.

"we also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed ganon away using the power of these ancient relics" faria snorted softly at this, but the king ignored it "one hundered years ago, there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power and a skilled knight at her side. It was clear that we must follow oyur ancestor's path. We selected four skilled individuals from across hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the divine beasts. With the princess as their commander, we dubbed these pilots champions- a name that would solidfy their unique bond."

The king nodded to himself, as once again, faria scoffed, and tossed her head, rolling her eyes. Link looked at her for a second, before looking back at the king again.

"the princess, her appointed knight and he rest of the champions were on the brink of sealing away ganon… but nay" the king closed his eyes, full of sorrow, as he explained. Faria looked away, closing her eyes as well, and shaking her head. Did she know something about this too?

"ganon was cunning and he responded with a plan far beyond our imagining. He appeared from deep below hyrule castle, seized control of the guardians and the divine beasts, and turned them against us. The champion's lost their lives. Those residing in the castle as well. The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defending the princess."

At this, faria's claws gripped the floor a little more tighter than usual, and she let out a small growl. Neither link nor the king heard it however.

"and thus, the kingdom of hyrule was devastated absolutely by calamity ganon. However… the princess survived… to face ganon alone." Faria twitched a little, eyes narrowing, as link suddenly heard the mysterious voice in his head once more.

" _link… you are our final hope. The fate of hyrule rests with you._ "

Link gasped, as the voice ended with a roar of something evil, and some sort of growl from something huge.

"that orincess was my own daughter… my dear Zelda. And the courageous knight, who protected her right up to the very end…" the king stated, turning to face link again. "that knight was none other than you link." link blinked in surprise. He was the nknight tht protected Zelda all that time ago? Really? Is that why he was in the shrine of resurrection, because he had died or fallen in battle? How was he alive, and how did he not have his memory? What was going on?

"you fought valiantly, when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then, you were taken to the shrine of resurrection. Here you stand revatlised, 100 years later. The words of guidance you have been hearing since your awakening are from princess Zelda herself. Even now, as she works to restrain ganon from within hyrule castle, she calls out for your help. However, my daughter's power will soon be exhausted."

The king sighed, and spoke with a steely gaze "once that happens, ganon will freely regenerate himself, and nothing will stop him from consuming our land. Considering that I couldn't save my own kingdom, I have no right to ask this of you link… but I am powerless here." The king clenched his fist, as he spoke.

"you must save her… my daughter. And do whatever it takes to annihilate ganon. Somehow, ganon has maintained control over all four divine beasts, as well as those guardians swarming around hyrule castle. I it would be quite reckless for you to head directly to the castle at this point" the king said, as he turned around. He looked back at link for a moment.

" I suggest… that you make your way east, out to one of the villages in the wilderness." The ing pointed, as link walked over to stand by the king and see what he was talking about. "follow the road out to kakariko village. There you will find the elder, impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Consult your map that lies on the sheikah slate for the precise location of kakriko village. Make your way past the twin summits of the dueling peaks. From there, follow the road as it proceeds north…" the king turned to link fully, and pointed to a chest by his feet.

"go on… here is the parglider, just as I promised." Link opened the chest, and took out the paraglider. The king nodded, before looking to faria. The wolfos nodded, and the king looked back to link

"with that, you should be able to safely fly off the cliffs surrounding this area. And that… I think is it. I've told you everything I can… link, you must save hyrule. Now go!" the king stated, pointing his had to the open window.

"you coming faria?" link asked. Faria nodded, and made to climb down. Link nodded at her, and took the opportunity to paraglide from the window, smiling at the rush of air.

Once link had left, faria returned back to the room, where the king was waiting. she and the king stood before each other silently. The wolfos frowned at the king, before sighing a little.

"well, now ther will be no need for any more secrets. I know that you can talk, and I can indeed understand you. So let us get to the point in question. Do you intend to follow link on his way?"

Faria snorted and looked to the side before answering "are you serious? Of course I am planning on following him. I don't know how I'm getting off of this plateau, but I will stand by him, for as long as possible"

The king nodded, smiling slightly as he did so. "then I give you luck, young wolfos. Here, I present you with this gift." The king handed faria a pouch, which contained a familiar looking collar and some food items. The pouch seemed to be like link's in that it magically expanded. Faria nodded to herself, smiling before suddenly blinking in surprise.

The creepy mask dude's voice echoed in her mind once more, " _remember my dear, that song shall help you. You will know when to sing it, after all…_ "

Faria frowned as she pondered what the creepy mask dude had meant. Rhoam watched her, eyebrow raised, when suddenly, the wolofs knew what to do.

" your majesty. I think that I may be able to help you ease your regrets. Howecer, this will come at a cost. I can help you to move on from the past, but I will need your help. Will you let me?"

Rhoam frowned at that. How could faria help him? How could she erase 100 years of regret and sorrow?

"I never told you this, but I had a dream, whilst in this temple." Faria explained. Rhoam raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "in this dream, I met two wolves. One was gold, and the other was more greeny grey. The two wolves led me to a creepy masked dude, who taught me a song, and said that I woul know when to sing it. I think that moment is now, dear king rhoam."

The wolfos bowed down, and lowered her head, making rhoam blink with surprise.

"would you, king rhoam, allow me to sing a song to you, to help ease all of your regrets? I unfortunately know not what will happen, but I know that it will all work out in the end."

Rhoam nodded, smiling. "I am ready for whatever you throw at me my dear. My only regret may be that I cannot see my daughter Zelda anymore"

Faria nodded, and sat in a comfortable position. She tilted her head back, and let her mind clear. Closing her eyes, she howled the song she had been taught. Rhoam smiled one last smile, as he faded away gently, his spirit at peace at last.

A small thunk was heard, as the last few notes of faria's song faded. The wolfos looked down in astonishment at the two objects left behind. She placed a paw on the larger of the two, feeling new life within. So the song worked. Rhoam had been reborn, without any regrets. But why was he in an egg? Had he been reborn as an animal?

Faria turned over the smaller object, gasping in shock at what she saw.

There, looking back at her, was rhoam's face.

The song had turned his spirit into a mask


End file.
